


Maintenance

by Selenic



Category: NCIS
Genre: Elevator, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cameras are off, and they have the elevator to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

> A short writing exercise, on how to create a sense of rush and urgency. Hope I succeeded.
> 
> And them in the elevator is a favourite theme for me, which I'll probably use again some time in the future :)
> 
>  
> 
> If you feel like it, please leave a comment, either here, or via email to: Selenic76@gmail.com
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Update: now crossposted [ at Livejournal](http://selenic76.livejournal.com/5195.html)

 

Maintenance

 

The doors closed and Gibbs flipped the switch.

“How long?” he growled as he shoved Tony against the metal wall, mouth already hot on his neck. One hand ran into Tony’s hair, grasping, pulling, while the other pressed hard on his bulging groin.

“McGee said the maintenance takes about twenty minutes.” Tony answered, breathing heavily, fumbling on Gibbs’ belt. “Until then, all the surveillance cameras are offline, including the one in this elevator.” Belt, button and zipper hastily opened, Tony let the pants fall down, pushing his fingers between skin and underwear. “So we’ve got fifteen, to be on the safe side.”

“Good.” Gibbs breathed on Tony’s neck before roughly nipping the skin with his teeth, the sharp but subtle pain releasing a quiet moan from Tony’s lips. Gibbs forcefully thrust himself against the intruding hand, feeling unexpectedly impatient.

“God, I’ve waited for this all day, boss.” Tony sighed, heart racing, cock straining to get out of his jeans. Curling his fingers around the other, equally aroused one, he felt it jerk as it grew in his grip. “You seem happy to be here as well.” Tony grinned for a moment, but soon bit his lip in a vain attempt to keep quiet as Gibbs nibbled and licked his way up Tony’s throat and jaw line.

Stopping by the sensitive spot behind Tony’s ear, the tip of his tongue teasing it gently, Gibbs grew hungrier with each excited little sound he drew out of his very special agent. His lips found Tony’s, tongue deeply invading the compliant mouth as he kissed him, and Tony whimpered contentedly.

“You’ve been turned on by this since you heard about it two weeks ago...” Gibbs whispered on his lips as he pulled away, his blue eyes full of fire. “...blushing and getting hard every time I even looked at you.” Gibbs claimed Tony’s mouth with another kiss, less aggressive, but almost overpoweringly possessive, leaving them both breathless.

“Just wanted to fuck you, right there on my desk, no matter who saw us.” he finished intensely, noting how Tony’s green eyes unabashedly darkened with lust as the image sank in, cock twitching under restraining denim.

“That must’ve put a strain even on your unwavering self-control, Jethro.” Tony said, deliberately emphasizing the name, voice low and thick as it flowed over Gibbs. “One word from you and I’d have bent over in a second.” He let his cotton hugged hand explain further, captivating Gibbs’ attention and resulting in a long groan saturated with need.

Gibbs applied a determined downwards pressure on the back of Tony’s neck, and the younger man obligingly kneeled, pulling the obstructing underwear down with him. His mouth sought out the base of the revealed erection, gently biting the silver haired skin of the abdomen.

“Been a fantasy of mine for a long time, boss. Us, the elevator, this...” he muttered against the warmth of Gibbs, excitedly tasting around.

“Yeah, I know.” Gibbs breathed in sharply, as Tony’s talented tongue moved up the shaft and around the head. It was one of his too, made no less enticing by the fact that every time they rode the elevator together, Tony insolently teased him; leaning in close from behind, breathing on his skin, reminding Gibbs with a seductive voice of how many days were left before the awaited maintenance.

“And if you soon won’t put your mouth to a better use, that’s all it’s gonna be.” The fervent request was accompanied by an impatient tug on Tony’s hair. Time was of the essence.

Grabbing support from Gibbs’ legs Tony slid the cock fully into his mouth, and the sound of raw pleasure his lover made as it hit the back of his throat, was unbelievable. Tony acted more aggressively than usual, his rhythm heated and rough; Gibbs hot on his tongue felt unbearably good, and he just wanted more of it. Strong fingers cradled his head on both sides, alternately encouraging and restraining his movements.

Defying their will, Tony let his instincts take over. He pushed down harder, forgetting caution and comfort, just so he could hear Gibbs cry out again, and again.

The relentless indulgence brought Gibbs to his limit sooner than Tony thought; his body shuddered as he came without warning, the taste of him filling Tony’s mouth. Swallowing it down and pulling out, blissfully licking up every spilled drop, Tony grinned with satisfaction.

“Worth the wait?” Gibbs asked, catching his breath. He was smiling deviously, but stroked Tony’s hair softly at the same time.

“Yeah.” Tony sighed happily, still in a kind of daze. “Better than I imagined.”

Slowly, placing an occasional tender kiss on the naked skin on his way up, Tony helped the underwear and pants back on Gibbs. “Really wish we weren’t in such a rush.” he said a bit sadly as he finally stood up, and Gibbs finished tucking in his shirt and buckling his belt.

But checking his watch surprised Tony: “Wow, nine minutes, that’s gotta be a record for you.”

“Good.” Gibbs stated firmly, grabbing Tony by the waist. “Means there’s time left.” He edged closer, forcing Tony to back up.

Trapped between Gibbs and the cold wall Tony watched his jeans being yanked open, button by button. Looking up revealed a gaze that was undressing him further, bringing back in a sudden rush the feverish desire he’d felt earlier.

“No belt, no underwear. Very timesaving, Tony.” Gibbs’ low voice rumbled into his ear, as he reached in and pulled Tony’s cock out. The deep rough sound crept down his spine, filling Tony with a pressing need, making the grip on him tighter.

“You know I can’t resist that voice, boss.” Tony feigned a quiet complaint, gasping as Gibbs unhurriedly began to move his hand, blue eyes watching his every reaction. The other slid over the expensively silky shirt he wore, halting eventually to rub a gentle, but so very arousing thumb over his nipple. Tony couldn’t suppress the small squeal the contact triggered, which only encouraged Gibbs further.

“I know.” Gibbs continued with the provoking tone, the devious mouth almost on Tony’s. “Want me to talk dirty to ya?” the low voice laughingly teased, the suggestive question adding to each spark of pleasure Tony felt.

“Oh god yes.” he tried to say but it came out as a muddled cry against a sudden pressure, and a tongue seeking entry. Parting his lips, Tony let the hot, wet, sensuousness mix with every other sensation coursing through his body. Gibbs knew just how to handle him, knew when to be subtle, or rough; a pinch on his nipple and Tony howled wildly into the kiss, unable and unwilling to withdraw. He felt so ready to come, jerking his hips to match Gibbs’ rhythm, reaching to hold the railing behind him to steady himself.

Gibbs abruptly broke off the kiss, only to bring his mouth near Tony’s ear.

“Come for me.” he whispered hotly, driving the thoroughly harassed young man blissfully over the edge. With a loud fitful cry, fighting for breath between the currents running through him, Tony came all over Gibbs’ resolute hand, and subsequently, the hem of his designer shirt.

Barely able to stand, Tony was grateful for the wall to lean on while he tried to stop shaking. While Tony gathered his strength back, Gibbs used his clean hand to retrieve some paper towels from his jacket pocket, and wiped off most of the mess on Tony.

“You certainly came prepared, must be a marine thing.” Tony let out a laugh as he looked down, enjoying the post-orgasmic high.

There was no answer, but as he glanced up he caught a wicked glint in Gibbs’ eyes.

Tony almost collapsed again as he watched how Gibbs raised his hand, brought his still come soaked fingers up to his mouth and sucked them clean, one by one, all the while staring at Tony almost ferally. It was a sight that would guarantee a hard on for Tony every time Gibbs wished to mess with him. Or even if he didn’t.

“You really are a bastard, boss.” Tony told him, terrified and fascinated at the same time.

“Always said I was.” Gibbs replied, grinning as he fished a plastic bag from his other pocket, and shoved the used towels in it before stashing it back. “And you better hurry, we’re two minutes past the fifteen.”

“Crap...” Tony cursed and hurriedly stuffed the stiffening shirt into his jeans, then battled briefly with the buttons. Luckily no spattering appeared to have hit him above the waist line.

“Ready boss.” he declared, running a hand through his hair to straighten out the worst tangles. Gibbs seemed unbelievably unperturbed, like nothing had happened.

Gibbs flipped the switch, and the doors opened.

As they stepped out, they found McGee waiting outside, nervously holding some papers, and blushing deep red as soon as he saw the two men. It was no secret to the team what the plan had been, but they’d made sure Abby knew nothing of it, or she would have set up her own camera to capture the whole thing.

“They, uh...” McGee began apprehensively. “They’re just rebooting the system, so, um, nothing, uh, compromising, should have ended up on camera. And there’s a case for us.”

“Good job, McGee. Grab your gear, we’ll leave in a minute.” Gibbs commanded.

“Yes, boss.” McGee said and rushed of, visibly relieved to get back to the normal daily routine.

As Tony started to head for his desk, hoping to have enough time to change into his spare shirt, Gibbs caught his arm.

“Next time, you bring the condoms, I’ll bring the cuffs.” he announced deceptively softly before letting go, and headed towards the restrooms, presumably to destroy the ‘evidence’ of the recent events.

Tony stood frozen in his place, mind already filling up with some very interesting imagery.

“My life’s gonna be such wonderful torture from now on...” he sighed, already feeling the thrill of anticipation.

Gibbs truly was a bastard, but that’s the way he loved him.

 

~~~ The End ~~~


End file.
